muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
TSF Unit Organization
As Tactical Surface Fighters are the parallel world successors of fighter jets, the way TSF military units are arranged bear some similarities to air force units, but because they are also used in branches outside of the Air Force, some nomenclature and unit classifications are different. Unit Size Element *A maximum of 2 TSFs makes an Element, the smallest combat unit available. No TSF is allowed to operate alone, except under exceptional cases (e.g. suicide missions, single handedly distracting thousands of BETA etc). This is also the unit size that Orbital Divers are deployed in for the drop towards their objective(s), prior to forming upon the ground. Flight/Platoon *2 to 4 TSFs constitute a Flight'' or' ''Platoon'. This organization form is often used for groupings such as Storm Vanguards or rear-facing Guards. Independent flights may exist, such as the United Nations' ''Argos'' Test Flight and ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight, or the Empire of Japan's 19th Independent Guard Flight. Flights use identification codes ending in "FLI". Squadron/Company *5 to 12 TSFs form a Squadron or Company. Examples include the Empire of Japan's five-man ''Wardog'' Squadron, and the seven named pilots of East Germany's [[666th Tactical TSF Squadron|666th Schwarzesmarken]]. Squadron ID codes end in "SQD". Group/Battalion *At 13 to 36 TSFs, the unit is called a Group or Battalion. Two named examples are the USA's [[66th Tactical Armored Battalion|66th Tactical Armored Battalion Hunter]] and West Germany's [[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon|44th Tactical Armored Battalion Cerberus]]. Their IDs use either "GRP" or "BAT". Wing/Regiment *At 37 up to 108 TSFs, the unit represents a Wing or Regiment. The United Nations' A-01 Special Task Force was originally an example of a Wing-sized combat unit, but high death rates caused by the high risk levels of their missions have severely reduced the number of deployable pilots they have. A wing uses the abbreviation "WIG". Squadron Organization A typical squadron nominally has 12 craft and pilots assigned, in addition to a headquarters staff, maintenance staff, and various other personnel tasked with loading, fueling and preparing the TSFs for battle. In order to maximise survivability, TSFs generally fight in formations with pre-assigned roles, each team working in concert to accomplish their tactical objective, and to look out for each other's safety. Vanguards stand at the front and prevent enemy units from engaging the others. They also need to push forward and break open paths. Middle guards disrupt enemy formation with a curtain of direct, close-range fire, and Gun Interceptors cover the flanks and keep the formation secure, as well as coordinating the front and back. The rear support teams are the rear guards; they provide both long- and short-range direct fire support as necessary. Impact Guards provide the main long-range fire support to support vanguards, while Blast Guards help to control and contain enemy action via bombardment. Normally, there are 2 units in each role per squadron, but differing tactical situations and operational needs, as well as the organisations of some squadrons due to traditions or attrition in battle, can result in differing totals. There are only 2 basic constants: the squadron leader is always fixed as the Right Wing Gun Interceptor, as the Gun Interceptor position acts as the coordinator between the rear support line and the vanguards, and Storm Vanguard 1 is generally in command of the forward position, organising the battle line and engaging the enemy. Due to this, the position is generally considered a 'prestige' spot, despite the heavy losses among Vanguards. 'Storm Vanguard' Generally fighting in front of the squadron, the role of the Vanguards is to keep the enemy out of range of the others, and the "Storm" load focuses on capability to engaging the enemy at both short and medium range, with a shield for additional protection. The role of the first Storm Vanguard in the squadron is generally coveted, as it implies being one of the most trusted and able. General Loadout: *1x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *1x Supplemental Armor *2x Melee Halberd *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Strike Vanguard' A variation on the "Storm" load, the "Strike" load is more offense-oriented, opting for additional guns instead of a shield. Regardless, the role is the same; to keep the BETA at arm's reach. Strike Vanguards generally operate behind the Storm Vanguards, providing extra firepower and close range support as necessary. General Loadout: *2x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *2x Melee Halberd *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Gun Sweeper' Acting near the front lines, and engaging the enemy with large volumes of weapons fire, the Gun Sweeper's role is the rapid extermination of enemy forces while they are engaged with the Vanguards, raking them with massive, sweeping arcs of fire. Most Gun Sweepers prefer a loadout of only guns, all blazing in unison to engage and destroy the enemy in a massive volley. Should a unit be in danger of being isolated from the others, the massive firepower of the Gun Sweeper is brought to bear to prevent that. General Loadout: *4x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (8x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Gun Interceptor' Providing additional firepower, the role of the Gun Interceptor is to watch the flanks and manage the Killzone of the squadron, acting from the forward flanks and providing additional cover as necessary. They also screen the rear support group from enemies, and help coordinate the efforts of the rear and forward teams. As such, squadron leaders are always fixed as Gun Interceptors, and flight leaders among the non-Vanguards are typically found in this role as well. General Loadout: *1x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *1x Supplemental Armor *1x Melee Halberd *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Rush Guard' Focused on long and mid-range fire support, Rush Guard assist the Gun Sweepers in engaging the enemy,and are tasked with supporting the Gun Sweepers with rapidly thinning the BETA groups which are being engaged by the main forces. General Loadout: *1x 36mm Support Assault Cannon (12x36mm Magazine) *2x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Impact Guard' Tasked to maintain long-range supporting fire, unlike Rush Guards, who are capable of both long- and mid-range fire support, an Impact Guard's job is to focus on suppressing or destroying particularly dangerous enemies, or groups of enemies, from long range. Impact Guards are typically picked for their skills in long-range shooting, as well as their ability to make snap judgements in rapidly changing environments. General Loadout: *1x 36mm Support Assault Cannon (12x36mm Magazine) *1x Melee Halberd *2x Close Combat Dagger 'Blast Guard ' The Blast Guard's role is to herd enemy forces and assist in crowd control, allowing the rest of the squadron to manage their jobs. As such, units assigned to the Blast Guard role are often provided with missile containers to bombard enemy formations. In Hives, they also handle direct bombardment of enemy forces. General Loadout: *1x 36mm/120mm Assault Cannon (2x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) *1x Supplemental Armor *2x Missile Containers (variable missile count) *2x Close Combat Dagger Category:Military Units Category:TSF Category:Tactics See Also *Tactical Doctrine Trivia *Compared to unit organization in Muv-Luv Alternative/Unlimited, an Element in an air force (using a US unit as a comparison) has no assigned aircraft and numbers five to twenty personnel. *In real world terms, an air force unit termed a "flight" is usually the smallest unit to be assigned aircraft, usually four to six aircraft. *The various squadron roles can be said to mirror the roles typically found in infantry teams. The Storm and Strike Vanguards can be compared to soldiers in assault roles, the Gun Sweeper, a machine-gunner, and the Gun Interceptor, a standard infantryman. The Rush Guard draws likeness to a designated marksman, an Impact Guard, a dedicated sniper, and the Blast Guard, a grenadier. Category:Military Units Category:TSF Category:Tactics